Heart of Gold and a Soul of Silver
by Inkweaverx3
Summary: Blue and Ethan start a journey to become Pokemon trainers. Together they meet new people, and become friends with a social outcast. Can they stop Team Rocket and beat all 32 gym leaders? Can they become the new Champions?


Introduction:

Arianna "Blue" Vinci

Age: 16

Height/Weight: 5'4''/ 158

Hometown: Venice, Italy. Lives in New Bark Town since she was 5

Info: bit of a tomboy. Best friends with Ethan. Very smart. Also wears some kind of hat. Italian is her first language.

Ethan "E" Barkingson

Age: 16

Height/Weight: 5'8''/ 120

Hometown: New Bark Town.

Info: Awkward. Best Friends with Blue since they were five. Not very strong.

Casey Striker

Age: 18

Height/Weight: 6'/ 160 (mostly muscle)

Hometown: Lavender Town.

Info: Loner. Orphan. Bounced from foster home to foster home. He seems to have a self-mission, but no one knows what.

* * *

Ethan gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck'. I nodded and did the same. The teacher gave us the test.

"Good luck everyone. Test starts … now!" Dr. Vela smiled. I picked up my pencil and started right away.

The test was mostly based on stat changes, as well as health status. Type weaknesses and strengths was on it as well. I knew practically everything, I studied for days! The answers came right to me.

I was up to the last question.

_Why do you want a Pokémon?_

I grinned and wrote: _I want a Pokémon because I want a loyal companion to travel the world with me. I want to have the bonds other great trainers have had: Red and his Pikachu, Lance and his Dragonite, even Liana and her Charizard. I want to be one of the greats, and I want my best friends on my team. _

~*~

Ethan and me were waiting in the auditorium. Ethan was shaking.

"I wonder who I got. I messed up a lot I think," he rambled.

"As long as you didn't fail, at least you'll get one," I pointed out.

"I'm suuuure you did just snazzy," he pointed my side.

"I invited you to study with me," I rolled my eyes.

"Arianna Vinci?" one of Professor Elm's assistants called. Ethan gave me a grin and I went up to the assistant.

"You did very exceptional on your test," she smiled.

"Really!?"

"Yes, in the top three percent."

"What does that mean?" But I knew what it meant.

"You get one of the three of the rarest Pokémon Professor Elm gives."

I squealed! I followed her to the back room. Three pokéballs stood on the table. Under each was a symbol: a leaf, a water drop, and a small flame. Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. I picked up Cyndaquil.

"I want this one," I said.

"His name?" she asked me.

I already had an idea of what to name him. "Fuoco."

I know she thought I just said the f-word to her, so I clarify. "F U O C O: Fire in Italian."

"Alright," she typed it into the computer. She put the pokéball onto a platform. A machine engraves _Fuoco_ on the ball.

"Here you go." She gave me Fuoco and 6 pokéballs to catch Pokémon.

I thanked her and ran off. I met up with Ethan outside.

"Well?" I said.

"Not sooo bad."

"What d'you get?"

"A Marill."

"Oh that's cool. What did you name him?"

"Paul."

"Paul?"

"Yea Paul, who did you get?"

"Cyndaquil!"

"No way! That's like the top three!" Ethan jumped up.

"I know," I grinned.

"So cool, what did you name him?"

"Fuoco."

"Italian?"

"Yup!"

"That's not fair!" We turned around to see Casey, an older boy, scream at an assistant.

"I-I'm sorry, but you cannot retake the test, you already received a Pokémon two years ago," the assistant stammered.

"I told you, it was stolen!" Casey slammed his fist on the table.

"Ya-you should have reported it earlier," the assistant back his chair away. Too officers started to walk up to Casey.

"Fine! I'll go," Casey stormed off.

"Poor Casey," I sighed. I looked at the pokéball. "Come on Fuoco."

A Cyndaquil popped out and looked around. "Quil …"

"Hi Fuoco! I'm Arianna, but everyone calls me Blue," I smiled.

"Quil~!" Fuoco jumped onto my shoulders. Ethan did the same with Paul.

"Let's go catch some Pokémon!" Ethan grabbed my hand. I ran after him.

"Let's split up!" I said "We'll meet up back at my house okay?"

"Okay!" And he turned right, and I went left.

* * *

A/N: I LOVE HEARTGOLD!

Blue isn't based off Kitone because she looks ehhh-y.

Ethan is based off your best frined in the game.

Casey is based off your Rival.


End file.
